Digital video cameras have the ability of capturing moving images that may be shown, recorded or transferred continuously as a video image stream. Many digital video cameras have the ability to enhance the image quality or to change an image property by changing various settings. These settings are normally directly related to the image quality or the image property. Examples of settings that may affect the image quality or image property are refocusing, changing gain, changing the exposure time, changing the level and/or type of noise filtering, changing the white balance, changing color space, adjusting the image sensor vertically with regard to the optical axis in order to reduce the problem with Vignetting etc. Thus, image quality may be improved by e.g. changing focus, changing gain, changing the exposure time, changing the level and/or type of noise filtering, changing the white balance, changing color space, adjusting the image sensor vertically with regard to the optical axis, etc.
However, there is still a need for better technologies that may be used to improve image quality or to change image property on images captured with digital video cameras.